Goal of a Broken Child
by AzureCrest
Summary: What if Naruto's parents were actually alive? Not only that, upon knowing that they were actually alive with a sister he never knew. How will he take the news? Wild Strong Smart Naruto.
1. Prologue - Shocking Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is my first fanfic so forgive me for any bad grammars and all, I also don't have any beta or whatever that is. In this fic, The Uchiha Massacre still happened but in this fic, the whole village itself knows that truth and it was Danzo and his Root who massacred the clan just for harvesting the Sharingan as a bonus (Danzo was not able to harvest any sharingan). Minato and Kushina are alive. Sasuke here is a girl in the name of Satsuki nicknamed 'Tsuki who decides to swear revenge on Danzo. The one who will adopt Naruto is friends with Zelretch (in this fic). If you don't know who Zelretch is, look it up. And last but not the least, this will be a first person point-of-view. There will be third person point-of-view when Naruto is not there.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times we fanfiction authors create new fanfics, we still need this every single time. I do not own anything, Fate and Naruto, I don't own them. I just wish that I don't have to repeat this every single time, but in the end a wish is nothing but a wish.**

 **P.S. This fic is inspired by GENERAL RTS's Broken Swords. That was one of the best fic I've read. But damn, it was either finished or abandoned.**

 **PROLOGUE**

"Naruto!" – Human Speech

'Naruto!' – Human Thoughts

" **Naruto!"** **– Demon Speech**

' _ **Naruto!'**_ **– Demon Thoughts**

 **Unlimited Blade Works** – Techniques, Jutsus, Titles

 **-o-o-o- START -o-o-o**

I started to run. After all, I'm just a nine-year-old naïve fool. After all that's happened to me, I guess I was right. Every single time I asked, I was hearing lies, deceitful words in the mask of secrecy, I could have kept it a secret yet that old man decided to lie. I understand the need to keep it a secret, but he didn't have to lie. It was nagging me in the very top of my thoughts. It was at the tip of my tongue. What if what I think is true? These words are always what I think every single day before I faced the truth. And when I was faced the truth, it was what I feared after all.

-I, Uzumaki Naruto was abandoned.

-I was drowning in loneliness, yet they aren't.

-I was left to live in sadness, yet they live in happiness.

-I was forced to welcome despair, yet they were willingly embracing hope.

I wonder if I were to die, will anyone care at all? I was abandoned, so anyone won't care if I were to leave this world. Anyone who cared for me in this shithole is countable in my fingers after all. Saru-jiji, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-nii, 'Tsuki, Anko-nee, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-nee-chan. These are the only people who cared for me. No one else, but I guess even them don't want a burden. It was hurtful, once I heard the truth.

 **o-o-o- FLASHBACK -o-o-o**

I was approached by the ANBU in my apartment saying that I was being called by Saru-jiji to the Hokage Tower. I wonder what for? It seems that the ANBU themselves were having a shock or something. Anyway, I need to go now to see it for myself. After fixing myself earlier, I wore this fuckin' orange monstrosity since this is just my clothing. I am overpriced in any stores here in Konoha saying that I should be lucky that they're selling my anything at all. Fuckin' idiots, can't see the difference between a scroll and a kunai.

I am after all, Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox who attacked Konoha nine years ago. After being defeated by the Yondaime, the Yondaime died using a kinjutsu only known to him to seal the Kyuubi inside of me. But, to the minds of the new generation, the Kyuubi is recorded as being defeated and killed by the Yondaime and the Yondaime didn't survived. I'm guessing Saru-jiji did something to make my life easier since it seems that only the adults know about me, being the fox's jailor. I'm really thankful for that.

It's depressing. I can feel the angry stares and furious glares directed to me as I walk to the Hokage Tower. I'm somehow glad that right now, no mobs are there to _punish_ me again, but also scared since I'm having this feeling that something bad will happen. I just wish that what will happen is not too bad.

[SCENE BREAK]

Right now, I'm in front of the door in the Hokage's office. I'm having a bad premonition that what will happen here. I shook those thoughts since I need to appear happy in front of Saru-jiji or else he will think something is bothering me.

"Saru-jiji! I'm here!" I yelled before kicking the door.

"Naruto-kun, you're here. I was waiting for you. And please don't kick the poor door. I don't want to pay for any repairs, you know." I saw Saru-jiji sitting in front of his desk greeting me after he heard my voice.

"Sorry, Saru-jiji. But that's how I do things. So who are they?" I retorted. After looking around the room, I saw three people inside of his office. Two females, a red-haired woman in her thirties and a blonde-haired girl at my age who looks like the younger version of my **Oiroke no Jutsu**. The only difference is the fact that she doesn't have whisker marks on the face. And there was a spiky blond-haired man having blue eyes and jaw length bangs framing in the both side of his face. He looks like the one who fuckin' threw me in the den of wolves, the fuckin' Yondaime!

I heard the Yondaime look-alike say, "You've grown-up haven't you, Naruto?"

"Of course he is. We've been gone for nine years baka! Hi Naru-chan! 'Rumi-chan, come here. Greet Naru-chan!" said by the red-haired woman.

"Naruto-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm Narumi." said by the young Oiroke look-alike.

After they finished greeting me, I saw Saru-jiji shifted nervously, then he started to talk to me, he's nervous, I can see it.

"Naruto-kun, I always said to you that your parents died during the Kyuubi attack didn't I?" after seeing me nod he continued. "There are some complications. I didn't tell you the name of your parents since if you knew, you might say it accidentally. Your parents have many enemies outside Konoha. I don't want to risk the fact that you might get kidnapped or assassinated. I'm sorry."

I started to see the logic since he was right, I don't want to die early even if many mobs always beat me up every day. I also don't want to be a baby factory or something. But it hurts. The fact that he didn't trust me with the information about my parents hurts.

"So, where are you going with this?" I started to feel the fact that something bad will really happen. I don't want to hear his answer. Please, let it be not true. Please don't let my conclusion come true.

"Naruto-kun your true name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato in front of you right now is your father. The red-haired woman is your mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. And the blonde girl your age is your twin sister, Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi." I felt my mood go down, I was right. The similarities were there. We both have the same spiky blond hair with blue eyes. The only difference is the fact that I have whisker marks. I really didn't want to come to this conclusion, but the fact that these similarities are here. Based on what I have read, I know the Yondaime's nature. He is a noble person with kind thoughts. He will not choose a child of another family. He will gladly offer his own. I really was abandoned for the sake of the village. He chose the village over me.

What was worse is the fact that I have an Uzumaki as a parent. I read that the Uzumaki's never abandon family over else. They value the bonds over anything else. It's their greatest weakness yet their greatest strength. My mother herself was alive yet she decided to abandon me.

I can't feel anything now. I don't know what to do anymore. I was abandoned. These words continued to echo inside of my head. The fact that I have a sister means that my parents chose her over me.

I am not angry with my sister, jealous, yes, but not angry. I'm angry at the fact that they didn't even consider the thought of taking me with them. They were living they're lives where they were having fun, basking in happiness, yet I was to live in constant beatings and despair. It doesn't matter what reason. The fact that they abandoned me was still there. Even if it is logical.

"Oy, jiji! I was supposed to introduce myself, not you." The red-haired woman named Kushina said. "Kushi-chan's right. Sarutobi-sama. We were supposed to introduce ourselves then you just beat us to it." The Yondaime joked.

"You're my brother. From now on, I shall call you Naruto-Nii-sama." She stated to me. I don't want to see them right now. Too many revelations were in front of me. The saying _'Ignorance is a bliss and the truth hurts'_ was right after all. I can't handle the truth. Saru-jiji should've not told me the truth. It hurts. I can understand that he wanted to save the village, but to forsake his own child. It hurts.

"Saru-jiji, is that all you want to say?" After seeing him nod, "If that's all, then I shall take my leave." I said dryly, not even caring in the fact that Saru-jiji was saddened after seeing me become down, not even caring for the fact that the red-haired woman was glaring furiously at Saru-jiji for making me leave, and not even after seeing Narumi and the Yondaime looking at my leaving presence.

 **o-o-o- FLASHBACK END -o-o-o**

I continued running after leaving the Tower. I ignored everything, even the pouring rain in the village. I just kept on running without care on anyone, anything, not even when I slipped on the wet ground, dirt in my face and all. Just straight to my apartment.

After seeing my apartment, I went directly to my door and after opening then closing it, I started to cry. My mind won't register anything, even the villagers outside of my apartment screaming for my blood. Not even the fact that the door was forcibly open and they started to drag me away from my apartment. Even right now, when they are beating me, I don't even care about anything anymore. I was just there, taking every single beating without even any resistance. They were saying words like "For the Yondaime's return!" and "We will present your dead corpse. Demon, to the Yondaime!" but I simply didn't care. My mind was to dead the moment I started to cry earlier.

After the enormous beatings I received, I heard that they will just throw me far away from the Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) instead of presenting my filthy corpse to the Yondaime. It seems that they thought I was dead right now. I can't even move an inch. My body is too sore from the beatings I received so I simply laid down there, hearing what they were saying. After that, I blacked out.

 _o-o-o- IN AN UNKNOWN AREA -o-o-o_

When I finally regain consciousness, I felt constricted. Way to constricted. My wounds are gone and but I still have many bandages wrapped in my whole body. Then I started to see a man with black spiky hair wearing a black suit that is covered in a trench coat. I can see his blank face and vacant eyes regains life after seeing me awake.

He then started to speak "I'm glad you're awake. Thank God you're awake. It seems that Avalon is working fine." I wonder what this Abaron thingy he says. "In case you're wondering, the Avalon is… let's just say that I use Avalon to heal you. Those wounds you have when I found you were so bad, only Avalon can heal those wounds." He said with still worried eyes.

"Thank you for the treatment. But why did you save me?" I said dryly without any life in my voice. I was too broken, even after he healed me. I'm so broken I can't even think of anything. I was abandoned after all.

"I saved you because you were wounded, too wounded. Who wouldn't do that?" He replied sternly.

"Everyone says that I shouldn't even get any form of treatment since I'm a demon." I spoke in reply, helplessness coating every single word I've spoken.

"It doesn't matter what those people says. You're healed now, that's all that matters." He said with a convincing tone filled with relief after seeing me fine and sadness after hearing my reply.

"Thanks a lot mister, but I should get going now. You might get hurt because you're associating yourself with a demon." Yet he stopped me, I wonder why? Why associate yourself with a demon that might get you hurt?

"Listen, child. You are not a demon, you are just a child. Now what is your name? And where do you live?" he doesn't want me away? It seems that Mikoto-sama was right. There are people outside of Konoha who will still want to know me. Regardless of I was a Jinchuriki or not.

"Naruto Uz–. Just Naruto, no family name. I used to live in Konoha, a village in the Fire Country. But they threw me away." There's no need to keep the name of the people who abandoned me right? And since I was thrown away from Konoha, and is presumed dead, there is no need to go back there right?

"My name is Emiya Kiritsugu, and it seems that you don't have anywhere to live if what I'm hearing is true." He stated flatly that I started to get depressed again. "Do you want to come with me? I can take you with me if you want."

"Is that true? You won't think that I'm a burden or something?" I said and he replied.

"I won't think of that. Why do you say so?" after he said that I trusted my intuition and decided to tell my story.

The Kyuubi's attack and its defeat, How is it sealed in me, then I was started to be hated by the whole village besides a few people. Then after many beatings and suffering I received my family decided to come back. That I received beatings after my family came back and how I was abandoned and thrown away.

"Based on what you said you were abandoned." It was a statement, not a question. "But don't you see that if this Yondaime didn't seal the Kyuubi in you, many people would've died?" It was a rhetorical question. He was not expecting an answer from me. After seeing my downcast expression he continued. "Don't worry. I can see what you mean when you said those words. You are a child, after all. No one should go through what you have been." And then he stated with a tone full of caring and conviction. "To be frank, I don't care. I saved you. I told you didn't I? That it doesn't matter even if you were a demon, you will still receive treatment from me. So Naruto, what do you want?" He smiled.

I can't believe what he said. It doesn't matter what I am. He will still care about me. Tears started to leak in my eyes and I started to sob. I cried and he held me full of caring and warmth.

After this moment when he saved me, I decided to have a goal. A goal to save every person I can. Just like what he did to me. I will become like him, a person who saved someone who was drowning in despair and loneliness, a person who needs salvation on what they have been through.

 _o-o-o- KONOHA -o-o-o_

Back in Konoha, people were having a party that the Yondaime has come back, and he was actually alive. People cheered for his return along with the announcement that he will take back the position as Hokage and that he has a wife and a daughter.

"Come on, Yondaime! Let's have a party, especially since we've killed the demon brat and his filthy corpse has been thrown away outside the Fire Country!" A random villager spoke then the party suddenly came to a halt after Minato released a very strong killer intent that made all villagers choked on it, even if it is directed to the villager who spoke.

"What did you say? Did I hear you correctly?" Minato said. His voice filled with dread that promised pain and agony. Kushina looked at the villagers full of hate and anger after hearing what she heard. And Narumi simply didn't believe what she heard, simply saying that they were spouting nonsense.

"Y–Yes! Tha–that the de–demon brat is de–dead and his co–corpse has been th–thrown outs–side the Fire Cou–country?" the villager spoked full of nervousness and then wet himself after feeling the killer intent being directed on him.

"I see." He spoke not loudly yet not too quietly. His killer intent even become more potent after hearing what the villager said, and this time it was directed to the village as a whole. Kushina screamed furiously at the villagers and Narumi broke down crying, that his Nii-sama that she longed to meet was dead, she didn't even get to spent time with him.

"YOU PEOPLE DARE TO IGNORE MY WISHES FOR MY CHILD! AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE FOR THIS VILLAGE, YOU REPAY ME WITH MY CHILD'S DEATH?! MY VERY OWN CHILD I'VE SACRIFICED SO THAT KONOHA CAN CONTINUE ON! I'M A FUCKING SEALS MASTER! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE KYUUBI WILL GET OUT OF MY SON, NOR IT WILL CORRUPT HIM! YET YOU KILLED HIM?! THE VERY SON I HAVE OFFERED SO JUST THIS VILLAGE CAN LIVE?!" Minato screamed at the villagers. His killer intent was spiking through the whole village, many villagers wet themselves and was shocked that the one they were calling demon brat was actually the son of their revered Yondaime.

Kushina herself started to cry and broke down to tears. Muttering and saying words like "sorry" and that she was "a bad mother". Narumi herself fainted at the shock of knowing his Nii-sama was dead.

Among those people who cared for Naruto. Sarutobi Hiruzen spiked his killer intent in the whole village after knowing what happened to his surrogate grandson. Many villagers fainted when Hiruzen's and Minato's killer intent was directed at them. Uchiha Mikoto herself cried for not being able to save Naruto in time. Uchiha Itachi himself was in seething at himself for not being able to save his little brother in all but blood when he was supposed to be one of his ANBU guards. Uchiha Satsuki cried for losing her crush and rival best friend. Mitarashi Anko was full of anger on the fact that the villagers did not stop on the beatings but will stoop so low to the point where they killed Naruto. Ichiraku Ayame was crying herself for losing hers cute little brother. Ichiraku Teuchi was sad on the fact that Naruto was killed and is comforting his daughter. Umino Iruka himself was sad that his surrogate little brother was dead. One of the few people who can only relate on him, especially on the fact that they were both orphans.

"I TELL YOU THIS NOW, PEOPLE OF KONOHA! THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL FIND THOSE WHO CONSPIRED AGAINST MY CHILD AND THEY SHALL MEET THEIR OWN PUNISHMENT! EVEN AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE AGAINST MY CHILD, I AM NOT SO HEARTLESS TO THE POINT WHERE I WILL WISH FOR YOUR LIVES, BUT REMEMBER THIS! I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT!" The Yondaime proclaimed. His voice was full of anger and resentment to the villagers themselves. After the proclamation, He grabbed his family then disappeared in a yellow flash.

The villagers can only drop their heads in shame for not even caring for the Yondaime's child, to the point where they disregarded the Yondaime's wish.

The people who cared for Naruto started to leave. Itachi comforted his sister and his mother. Hiruzen left after Minato's proclamation. Teuchi took Ayame away so that she could relax herself. Iruka himself left sadly after knowing the fact that the villagers will be punished. Anko herself snarled at the villagers for being idiotic and for not seeing the similarities of Naruto and the Yondaime himself.


	2. Chapter 1 - Changes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **In this fic, Kiritsugu wound up in the Naruto's world because of Zelretch. Kiritsugu was not able to save anyone in the Fuyuki Fire, he did not reach Shirou in time, so there will be no Shirou in Kiritsugu's world but there is a certain loophole I will exploit, but it's a secret. So Kiritsugu went into a depressed state for not being able to save anyone, especially since he is not allowed to go back at the Einzbern. Zelretch saw Kiritsugu and decided to throw him in Naruto's world saying that find a person who to save or something before you die. So that's how it is if you have any questions. Regarding to Minato's seal on the Kyuubi, let's just leave it as an unknown since I want Minato alive in this fic. If you have any suggestions regarding the seal on Kyuubi, I want it. Feel free to give me ideas. Just PM it to me. By the way, I suggest you guys to read GENERAL RTS's Broken Swords. This one is inspired because of that after all. I decided that there will be three first person point-of-view; Naruto's ,Narumi's,and Satsuki's. There will still be a third person point-of-view whenever they aren't present.**

 **In this fic, Naruto, Narumi and Satsuki are nine, as well as the Rookie Nine. Team Gai will be a year older than the Rookie Nine. So after the three year time skip, Naruto, Narumi and Satsuki will be twelve years old. Itachi, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao will be at sixteen. Iruka and Ayame will be at their twenties. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto will be at their thirties. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru will be at their fifties, and Hiruzen will be at his seventies, or maybe eighties.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Naruto and Fate are not mine. Nor they are yours. There will also be Bleach elements, and as I tell you I don't own them as well. Nothing is mine. #sadlife**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Naruto!" – Human Speech

" **Naruto!"** – Demon Speech

 **Double Accel!** – Techniques, Jutsus, Titles

 **o-o-o- START -o-o-o**

Three years. Three years have gone by ever since Naruto died.

Minato still decided to become Hokage, on the condition that after what the village had done to his child, he will no longer put the village above his family. The villagers accepted his condition on being a Hokage so that they could at least make amends for what they have done on the Yondaime's child. He called for an investigation about Naruto's life in the village. After discovering every single detail in Naruto's life, he called for a council meeting to punish those who have wronged his son in anyway. After that, Minato called in for Jiraiya to come back in the village. Jiraiya was in his shock seeing that his student Minato just faked his death. At first, he was angry that his student for not telling anyone that he was alive except for Sarutobi Hiruzen. But after Minato lashed out on Jiraiya for not being a godfather when he announced that Jiraiya was supposed to be one, he only dropped his head on shame for not being able to attend on his godson.

For a whole week, Kushina never responded on anyone, not even on her daughter and her husband. She just continued to cry for a whole week. After being able to finally move on about her son, she decided to never abandon any other child she may have in the future.

Hiruzen decided to retire and handed the position of a Hokage to Minato. He was sad about Naruto's death. He visits Naruto's grave at least once a week.

Satsuki herself vows to become stronger and to somehow honor her crush's _former_ (not that she knows) goal to become one of the strongest people in world.

Mikoto herself barged in the Namikaze's house after knowing after that they decided to abandon Naruto alone in the village and decided to slap Kushina for not honoring the Uzumaki's importance of bonds.

Itachi and Anko becomes a couple after a few scuffles against each other. They also visit Naruto's grave for at least once a week as well.

Iruka himself was cheered up by Ayame and Teuchi after saying that they will honor Naruto by putting at least a "Naruto Special" in their menu. While Iruka thought that the idea itself was funny. But he also thought that it is one of the ways to honor his surrogate little brother.

And Narumi herself was ecstatic. She was barely able to control herself after discovering that her brother is still alive, since she had the Yang Chakra of the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi told her that the Yang cannot exist with Yin since they always complement themselves. They will always find their way back to each other. If her brother really died, the Yang Chakra should've left her body and her coils would've been damaged for the fact that the Kyuubi's chakra left her body. Though, she was forced by the Kyuubi to never tell anyone. Since it did not happen, the proof that her brother is still alive becomes a determination for her to become strong so that she could bring him back home. Though, she sometimes mutters the fact that her Father is an "idiot" for not remembering the simple concept of Yin and Yang.

-o-o-o- IN AN UNKNOWN AREA -o-o-o

 _Naruto's P.O.V._

I dodged after being suddenly assaulted by a bandit who had his own sword strike at the left side of my body.

"Well well, guys! Come here!" after speaking those words, the whole group of bandits decided to show themselves and started to surround me. "Hey, kid! Give us your clothes, that suitcase and everything that you have and we'll leave you alone. We will not harm you! Just follow are demands and you're free to go." He stated. Looking at my clothes and the suitcase _He_ gave to me. These bastards dare to steal one of my few mementos of _Him_. How dare they?!

I gave a cynical grin at these bastards. "You don't know who you're dealing with. I suggest you leave and I'll pretend that nothing of these ever happened." I stated dryly, not even caring for the fact that I am outnumbered.

"Don't get cocky, brat! You're surrounded! What can you do in this situation?!" The leader replied with his voice full of arrogance. These guys can't even feel my killer intent yet they threatened me. It seems that they think I'm harmless because of the fact that I just wear a suit with a trench coat. Just because I don't look like a ninja, it doesn't mean that I can't fight. They don't even know who I am.

"Man, I was just traveling down in this road yet you guys started to bother me. I'll give you one last chance to leave and redeem yourselves. Take a different job rather than being a bandit." I smiled sardonically at them with the fact that I intend on killing them if they decide to attack me.

I dropped my suitcase and started to withdraw my hands at both of my sides hidden by my trench coat. I was ready to draw my weapon against them.

"No one messes with us brat! Die!" The leader came charging at me along with his sword without even a care, he probably thinks that he can kill me or something. Well, bad luck.

BANG! There was a loud, rippling sound that sliced through the air. They began panicking after seeing me standing and holding an unknown weapon with smoke rising from the hole of the weapon in front of their leader who was dead with a hole in his head.

"Wha–what was that?!" screamed by one of the bandits.

"You see. I told you, didn't I? And you didn't listen. Not that I care." I smirk at them. Enjoying the shocked expressions on their faces after seeing their leader dead.

"And what did I tell you? I gave you one last chance to redeem yourselves and you didn't listen. Since you guys are trash anyway. So do the world a favor by dying." I started to the pull the trigger of my Thompson Contender and started to shoot their heads and they started to fall one by one. Not even one was able to dodge in time because I can read their body language and especially due to the training I received to maximize my precision and accuracy shooting.

" **You know what kit? This is the reason why I like you now. You're too uptight when you were still a brat."** I heard a snort inside of my mind. "Shut up, Kurama. You know that I only kill trash, I do my best to avoid killing innocents." I retorted back at the grumpy old fox stuck inside of my gut.

" **I know, I know. But kit, remember our deal. Kill that bastard. I don't care if I were to wait for a long time. I don't care even if he is actually innocent, but kill him when the time comes."** Kurama simply went to sleep after our conversation.

Kurama, the Kyuubi sealed inside of me told me his true name after we reached a compromising deal. In exchange of me fulfilling his deal, I get to use his Yin chakra while he trains me on how to use it. As of now, I can only go through three tails without losing my mind. If I were to reach the fourth one, I will start to lose my mind due to the amount of hatred and malice he bears.

He also told me that my twin sister probably knows I'm alive. Since the fact that the Yin cannot exist without the Yang, that is the proof that I'm alive.

Seeing that no one knows my existence yet, I can conclude that she decided not to tell anyone about the fact that I'm still alive. I looked at the dead bodies of the bandits that tried to attack me.

I'm lucky at the fact that they're not ninjas. I didn't have to use the Origin Bullets. I had already used sixteen of those out of my sixty-six. Thank God. I'm really fortunate at the fact that Gaia's rule does not exist here. Or my abilities will really be downgraded way too much. Got to thank that old bat for giving me a lot of ordinary ammunition I have in stock. I looked at the mess I made. Sheesh, I need to fix these fast.

"What a mess. I guess that I need to burn or hide these bodies so that no one will easily find me." I said and piled up the bodies then started to use to make hand seals for one of my basic jutsus.

 **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu**! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) I turned around and started to walk away, leaving the pile of bodies that started to turn into ashes after being burned by the jutsu.

"Sheesh, these things always happen wherever I go. Ya-chan will start swearing at me if she sees me complaining as always. Troublesome." I started to make my way towards the place where I tracked one of the seven swordsmen, Momochi Zabuza. I just wish that I see him in this place. I'm tired of walking aimlessly without any clue on him. The pay for finding this Zabuza was high so I can't just stop halfway. Oh, well, on the way to Wave Country.

o-o-o- KONOHA -o-o-o

 _Narumi's P.O.V._

"Welcome, Team 7! Are you here for another D-Rank mission?" said cheerfully by my idiotic Father. Apparently, he wants us to take another D-rank mission. Three months full of nothing but D-Ranks. Oh, Kami I hate him.

"What would you like? There is tree-planting, There is also cleaning of backyards, There is also catching To–" it seems that Satsuki- _san_ finally snapped. I also don't want any kind of these missions. I want a C-Rank so that I can finally start to find Nii-sama.

"Hokage-otou-sama, can you please not give us anymore of these _missions_?" I spat the word "mission" like venom in my mouth with a sickly sweet smile. Can you believe it?! Is cleaning of lazy peoples' backyard is actually called a mission? I can't actually fathom the idea of baby-sitting children is actually a mission of ninjas. We're ninjas, for god's sake! Not baby-sitters.

"Hokage-san, we don't want these missions anymore! We want a C-Rank!" Satsuki- _san_ demanded at my father. At first I was mad at Satsuki - _san_ 's attitude towards my Father but after knowing the reason why she was having that kind of attitude towards my Father, I understood. She is one of the people who understand Nii-sama after all. But I will not let that harlot near my Nii-sama after I bring him back here.

"Hokage-sama, we respectfully ask for a C-Rank Mission." Hinata-san at my side said so as well. Why did I have to be in a team with those girls who wants to steal my Nii-sama?

 **o-o-o- FLASHBACK -o-o-o**

 _Narumi's P.O.V._

I was in the waiting room for the newly passed genins of Konoha. I just wish that I would not be paired with any fanboys or fangirls, I would actually prefer weaklings rather than those freaks. I started on observing my possible skilled teammates in the class.

Shikamaru Nara, the heir of the Nara Clan, also the dead last of the year. But after hearing from father that he has an I.Q. more than 200, I guess that he's either hiding his abilities or he is simply lazy. But seeing his actions, in these past actions these past years, I can vouch the fact that he's just lazy.

Akamichi Chouji, the heir of the Akamichi Clan. Akamichi Clan is known on their secret medical pills to complements on their abilities of expanding their bodies.

Yamanaka Ino, the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan. Yamanaka Clan is known for their mind-based techniques, the only problem in this girl is the fact that she's a fangirl.

Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame Clan. Aburame Clan is known for their insect-based techniques. There's possibility that he'll be put on a tracker type team.

Inuzuka Kiba, the heir of the Inuzuka Clan. Their clan is known for their ability to work as a team with their dogs. Truth be told, he's just a fuckin' horndog. I hate him, always flirts me, I had to report him to Father so just he'll stop on being a bother. If Nii-sama is here, he'll never allow anyone to lay their hands on me. Nii-sama will keep me pure. Wait, I'm going out of hand.

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. The clan is famous for their dojutsu known as the **Byakugan**. Though due to her lack of confidence, she was supposed to be removed on being heir until she suddenly became cold and started on defeating her sister for the position of the heiress. I know for a fact that she's in love with Nii-sama. I hate to break the heart of the pure girl, but no one lays a hand on Nii-sama.

Sai, he has no last name. One of the remaining survivors of the Root Massacre that was done in the past by the Sandaime. He apparently just finished his Root training when he was found by the Sandaime himself. Since he is trained in the Root, it is possible that he's already Chunin in skills.

Lastly, and the one I hate the most. Uchiha Satsuki, The heiress of the Uchiha Clan. Her clan is famous for their dojutsu **Sharingan** , known to have the ability to copy jutsus, and the ability read the future. She's the fuckin' harlot who wants to steal Nii-sama from me. Oops, I'm forgetting the subject here.

She blames my family for leaving Nii-sama since she said that, that was the reason he died. Not the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed in him, but the fact that my family abandoned him. She said that if we were here in the beginning, they would've left him alone and he would've a good life instead a life full of suffering.

I was stopped in my thoughts when I heard that my name being called by Iruka-sensei.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi. Hyuuga Hinata–" when her name was mentioned she glared at me. "And Uchiha Satsuki. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Oh, great. Now both of them are glaring at me. I glared back. I have no intention of giving Nii-sama to them.

"Team Eight: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai. You're sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Then they gave each other a nod of acknowledgment except for the horndog who was giving complaints about how unfair that he doesn't have a girl in his team. Fuckin' pervert.

"Team Nine is still active so we'll move to Team Ten." Iruka-sensei then continued. "Shikamaru Nara, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. You're sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." The fangirl suddenly exclaimed that she doesn't want to be in the team where fatso and the lazy bum. The other two just gave a thumbs-up at each other since they are friends being on the same team.

"Genins, that is all, wait for your future possible senseis. We'll see each other again next time." Iruka then took his leave.

[SCENE BREAK]

It's been three hours for Kami's sake. My teammates are already fuming so much of waiting. What can of jounin-sensei makes a team wait for almost three hours? The other genins were lucky of having their own sensei arrive early. Why did Father have to put me with a lazy sensei, still making me wait for three hours is making me lose my patience.

After waiting for another fifteen minutes, he appeared. Satsuki _-san_ suddenly screamed at him. "You're late!"

I smiled at him sweetly and said "Hatake- _sensei_ , I don't appreciate you being late. You don't want anything bad to happen now, don't you?"

He started sweating bullets at my response and then he eye smiled at us. "My first impression of you girls… You're too feisty. Meet me at the roof in five minutes." He suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

[SCENE BREAK]

After we arrived at the roof he started to speak. "Now, my cute little genins, introduce yourself. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." Hinata-san replied sternly. "Why don't you go first, sensei?" After hearing her reply, he decided to introduce himself first.

"Ah, fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have a few hobbies. " He stated flatly.

All we got is his name, great. "Why don't you go first, blondie?" he said pointing at me.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi. My likes are fuinjutsu, flowers, tea, and a certain someone. My dislikes are two certain people and the fact that you'll be our sensei." I said that with a glare then I continued. "My hobbies are creating and modifying seals, gardening, tea making, and training. My dream is to bring a certain someone back." I smiled proudly at my introduction.

"You're next, feisty." He pointed at Satsuki- _san_ and he got a furious scowl at return. "Hn. My name is Uchiha Satsuki. My likes are tomatoes, and my family. I dislike those who killed 'Ruto, a certain family and Danzo. My hobbies are taking care of my tomato fields, spending time with my mother and training with my Itachi-nii. I don't have dreams but goals to achieve. My goal is to become one of the strongest in the world to honor 'Ruto's goal and to exact my revenge on Danzo." She gave me a glare after finishing her introduction and I gave her one in return.

"You last. Ojou-san." He pointed at Hinata-san. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes are a certain family and the fact that my clan is divided. My hobbies are training, nothing else. My dream is to remove the Caged Bird seal on the Branch members of my clan after I become the new Clan Head." She stated coldly then giving a glare at me.

Oh, great we'll never get along as a team at this rate. "You guys will be receiving a survival exam tomorrow as a final test for becoming genins. And before you ask, the exams that you did in the academy were just a test to see who have the potential to become genins. So meet me in training ground seven tomorrow at six o' clock. Ja Ne!" he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The next day came and we did the survival exam. The exam was to get a bell on sensei to ensure our acceptance as genins, but he only presented two bells. I was skeptical at first, why would there only be two genins and one jounin-sensei?

After Hatake-sensei signaled the start of the test, we decided to hide so that we would not be seen. After wracking my brain on any clues hidden inside the exam, I realized that the purpose of the exam is teamwork. The clues are all there. The very idea that he pitted us against each other, only two bells and the fact that he's a jounin. We're only genins. No matter how we attack him, we won't win unless we work together.

After reaching this conclusion, I whispered. **"** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** **"** (Shadow Clone Technique) Twenty clones appeared and I ordered them to attack Hatake-sensei so that I can gather information that can be used against him. I can regain the memories of the clones after I dispel them, so I'll know what I could use against him.

Trying to find my two teammates I first saw Hinata-san who was hiding. At first, she didn't believe when I said that the exam's purpose is about teamwork. But after I said that I'm willing to risk my chance on graduating. She decided to work with me.

I then saw Satsuki- _san_ with her whole body except her head buried under the ground. She probably engaged Hatake-sensei and then lost. I started walking at her and when I reached her I said. "Do you want help?" I offered and she just brushed me off saying that she can do the exam herself.

"We need to work together. That's the purpose of the exam, teamwork. I'm willing to bet my chance of graduation for it. We just need to work together. We're only genins, do you really expect any of us alone to fight against a seasoned jounin and win?" I stated my logic.

After contemplating about what I said, she sighed and then she replied. "Fine, fine. Just get me help me out here!" I smiled after giving her my help. "Don't push your luck Namikaze, just because I accepted your help, it doesn't mean that we're friends." She snarled after seeing my smile.

"I know, I know. Right now, we need to create a strategy. Since we can't win against Hatake-sensei individually, we probably need to create traps in advance so that we can get the bells."

Hinata-san replied. "So who will set up the traps?"

"I'll do it. I know fuinjutsu. I can create seals here in no time. I have my own ink, brush and paper needed. Don't worry, it'll work." I stated proudly. "Right now, we need to distract him. You two distract him and lead him here, while I set the traps so that we'll be able to get the bells. Remember, this exam is a test of teamwork, not of the ability to get the bells." After that they went to Hatake-sensei while I started to set my traps.

 _Satsuki P.O.V._

I really hate that girl! She dares to order me around?! I sighed knowing that this is not the time to get frustrated. As of now, me and Hinata needs to lead Kakashi-sensei directly to the place where Namikaze set the traps.

"I see you've finally shown yourselves?" Kakashi sensei asked. "It seems that you've figured out the true purpose of the exam. But remember that I need to see the teamwork or else you girls won't pass." He stated flatly and he started to draw something from his kunai pouch.

Hinata and I have positioned ourselves on a guard while sensei draws his weapon. Then I saw him pull an orange book and he decided to read. Right in front of me! Is he mocking me?! This asshole is dead!

I charged directly in front of him. Engaging him in a taijutsu fight. I started to strike him with my left fist at his shoulder, then a follow-up of combination of punches. He dodged every single punch I tried to hit him with. He then blocked my last strike and retaliated with a right fist straight to my chest slamming me down into the ground.

I felt the pain at my chest as I struggled to get up. I then saw Hinata engaging Kakashi-sensei with her **Jyuuken** (Gentle Fist) strikes yet none of them were able to hit him. He then proceeded to use ninjutsu. After he completed the hand seals he said. **"** **Suiton: Mizu Same Dangan!** **"** (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet).

After getting up, I proceeded on my own hand seals, **"** **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!** **"** that collided with sensei's jutsu creating a huge amount of mist.

I saw Hinata move then scream her technique. **"** **Hakke Kushou!** **"** (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) luckily, she was able to strike Kakashi-sensei in the chest. After regaining his composure, he jumped several meters away from us. Namikaze's trap activated and it sprung on him who was binded by a yellow energy rope that suddenly wrapped around him. There was also a rope that lashed out on sensei's pouch taking something then throwing it in the bushes. It seems that he can't escape from the rope. It's forcefully immobilizing him.

"We captured you now, Hatake-sensei. Does this mean we pass?" I saw Namikaze come out of the bushes wearing a sickly sweet smile. She continued. "Or do you want this poor guy to meet his end?" She finished while holding an orange book that looks like the orange one that sensei read earlier.

"OKAY! YOU PASSED! YOU PASSED! JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING ON MY PRECIOUS!" he screamed frantically, tears swelling in his visible eye as he begged on his knees.

After that, sensei was able to regain his composure and he started to lecture us about the importance of teamwork. After finishing his lecture, he asked Namikaze about the yellow energy rope that was used to capture him.

"Oh, that was just my poor imitation of Mother's Chakra Chains." She simply smiled as she gave her answer.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi-sensei continued.

"You see, Uzumaki Clan members themselves have a high life force and highly potent dense chakra but only my Mother can create Chakra Chains. Even I can't do it. But as I thought about it, the chakra needed to create those chains needs to be so dense and high so that it can be manifested physically. Since Mom herself is a jinchuriki having a more than three Kage level chakra reserves, I concluded that she uses enormous amount of chakra in a split second just to manifest them into existence. So I created a seal having my own blood that will forcibly absorb my own Uzumaki chakra that reaches a certain amount of chakra stored. I only needed to place it where we trapped you. There are two formulas inscribed in the seal. One that reacts to foreign chakra beside mine and the one that forms the ropes to manifest. " She stated with a smile.

"I call it **Fuinjutsu #4: Hainawa** (Seal Technique #4: Crawling Rope)" She finished. Making Kakashi-sensei flabbergasted about a seal she created on her own without even any help from her mother or father.

"Wait, if you called that number four, does that mean you still have three different versions of those seals?" Hinata asked. Namikaze's seal definitely caught her attention. Then she simply gave an elegant smile and said. "Who knows? Maybe you'll see it in the future since we'll be a team from now on. Oh, by the way, I created that during the test." She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, we'll see each other tomorrow for the team meeting then. I still need to report to the Hokage." Kakashi-sensei also disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 **o-o-o- FLASHBACK END -o-o-o**

 _Narumi P.O.V._

"If you want a C-Rank, here is one, a mission to the Wave Country. You will protect the bridge builder against bandits until he finishes the bridge. Do you want to take it?" Yes! Finally, a C-Rank mission. I can finally find clues on Nii-sama's whereabouts.

"Yes, Minato-sensei. We'll take it." He replied then my father spoke. "All right then." He motioned to his secretary. "Call in Tazuna-san." After waiting for a few minutes, a grumpy grey-haired old man appears in front of us.

"This is my protection?" He asked. Baffled at our team it seems. "A scarecrow, a feisty oujo-san, a cold princess, and a blondie who looks like she can't even harm a fly?" I started to get a tic mark on his opinion about us. Especially on mine. Do I look that frail?

Then I suddenly heard Satsuki- _san_ snarled at him and started to charge at him. But she was stopped by Hatake-sensei. "Satsuki, you don't kill our client, didn't you hear? We are to protect him after all." He chided on Satsuki who calmed herself then she just gave a glare at bridge builder. "Tazuna-san, don't worry. They're one of the best genins we have to offer, and if a push comes to shove, I'm here. I'm a jounin after all." He stated with an eye smile.

"Okay then, team. We gather tomorrow at the gate precisely six o'clock." He finished then father spoke after that. "You can leave now, but I want you Kakashi to stay." After that, my team took our leave.

I dashed straight to home to tell mother about the mission. After entering the house, I saw my mom taking care of my little sister Ai who was born a year after Nii-sama's _death_.

"Oh. Narumi-chan! How was your day?" She looked at me. "We only did training, then we were able to get a C-Rank mission due tomorrow. I need to start packing. It's a C-Rank outside the village after all." I replied cheerfully since I will finally be able to get out of Konoha to look for clues about Nii-sama.

"You need to take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to lose another child after him." She stated, her mood going down. "You don't need to worry, Mother. I can take care of myself since I've been training so much. Not to mention, Hatake-sensei is there as well. So you don't need to worry." I replied. "I know, I just don't want to lose you as well. Just make sure you're safe, okay?"

"I understand, Mother. I'll start packing the things I need upstairs." Then I proceeded upstairs to start packing then went to sleep.

o-o-o- HOKAGE'S OFFICE -o-o-o

Back at the Hokage's office, there are two people present. Minato then started to speak. "Kakashi, what's your mental analysis of the genins in your team?"

"Well, Minato-sensei, Satsuki and Hinata hates Narumi, but you know why, don't you?" seeing Minato nod, Kakashi continued. "Your daughter's a genius in fuinjutsu, no doubt. But I'm worried about your daughter, sensei." Minato replied. "Why?"

"Because, sensei, she seems to be hiding something. Every mission we went through, she always seems to be lost in thought. I just don't know why. I suggest you speak to her before she starts on the Chunin Exams." He stated worriedly.

"I see. Then, I'll try to do so later on. I just have the feeling that whatever she seems to be hiding will make me look an idiot." He replied truthfully.

"Also, sensei I forgot to tell you this. I just remembered. She said that she likes some–" Kakashi was interrupted when his sensei slammed his hands on his desk. "What?! Who dares to lay a hand on my daugh–" Kakashi then interrupted him frantically calming his sensei. "Wait, sensei! Let me finish!" Kakashi then speak after seeing Minato calmed down. "She just said that she likes someone. She did not give the name."

"I see."

"Also, she said the she wants to bring a certain someone back." Kakashi finished. "Who do you think that certain someone is, sensei?"

"I know that she's talking about Naruto. I just wish that she realizes the fact that she cannot bring Naruto back. It hurts to see her like that, wishing her brother to come back." Minato stated sadly.

"Kakashi, tell me that you'll be careful on your way to the Wave Country." Minato then gave the reason as for why. "Because the A-Rank nin **"** **Bokashi-ite** **"** (Blurring Marksman) was last seen making his way towards Wave. Anyway, just be careful." Minato finished exasperation coating his words.

"I see. Then, sensei, I shall go now. We'll be careful. Don't worry. And I still have something to do." Kakashi giggled perversely upon leaving the office.

"Some things just don't change. Huh." Minato sighed after deciding to leave his office as well.

o-o-o- THE NEXT DAY AT THE KONOHA GATE -o-o-o

 _Satsuki P.O.V._

I woke up and saw my Okaa-san at my side waking me up saying that breakfast will be ready. After fixing myself, I saw Itachi-nii requesting to have light spar with me before breakfast.

"So, you're going on your first C-Rank outside the village, huh?" Itachi-nii speaks as we ready ourselves in the Uchiha's Interceptor Fist. The style revolves on using the **Sharingan** to predict the future attacks and counter them with precision.

"Hn. But I don't want to go with 'Ruto's sister. She might be a genius but I hate her and she hates me back." I replied quickly as I started to dash towards Itachi-nii and swing my fist at his abdomen. He quickly countered by grabbing my arm and throwing me away.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't get along with her. She's Naruto-kun's sister after all." He stated as I cleaned myself from the dirt and dust when he threw me.

"Itachi-nii! That hurts! Why you!" He started to make a dash at me where he made a feint by withdrawing his fist. I positioned myself for a block and instead he gives me a fresh kick at my left side.

"You know, you should at least relax and don't be mad at her. She didn't have any choice in the matter. She was taken away when she was still a child." He chided me as I started to stand up.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I always see her happy expression as if she didn't care about what happened to 'Ruto. It's as if in her mind, nothing happened to 'Ruto. She always mutters "Nii-sama" whenever when we're in a mission." I simply retorted. I was tired after getting a light beating from Itachi-nii.

After I said that, Itachi-nii's face suddenly took contemplative expression like he's thinking of something. "I see. No matter, she just had a lot on her mind. I'm sure she cares for her brother." He sighed as he gave me a hand to stand up. I took the hand. I then started to go to the bath to clean myself.

After finishing my breakfast, I then took my leave when my mother said. "Take care, Satsuki. You're going to the wave country, right?" after seeing me agree. "Be careful, okay?" She chided me.

"I know, Okaa-san." I replied back after taking a slight bow and started to leave the compound.

[SCENE BREAK]

 _Satsuki P.O.V._

After reaching the gates I saw the bridge builder, Hinata, and Namikaze waiting there for me. It seems that sensei has not yet arrived as well.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kakashi-sensei arrived and started to ask us about what we have brought for the mission. Then he started to mention about being alert in the mission and never let our guard down.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we having too much precaution just for this mission?" Hinata asked sensei suspiciously. Seeing that we were curious, Kakashi-sensei relented and started to bring out a book. A Bingo Book to be précised. It seems that we'll encounter a nin in the Bingo Book if he decided to shows us this.

"Look at there in page seventy-eight. That guy was last seen making his way towards Wave." After flipping the pages and reaching to the page.

 **BINGO BOOK A-RANK NIN**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: Bokashi-Ite (Blurring Marksman)**

 **Affiliation: Unknown**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Known Elemental Affinity: Fire**

 **Description: Gender - male, Age - about fourteen or possibly older, Eyes - cerulean blue, Hair - spiky stressed white, Skin - tanned, Height - about 5'2 or 5'3, Face - there are marks in his face, possibly scars. Always wears a black suit that is under a black trench coat while carrying a suitcase.**

 **Skills: Taijutsu is unknown, but he can move as fast as a skilled and experienced jounin. He is rumored to be able to open the Gates. He has stamina worthy of a mid-level kage and stealth abilities that can easily sneak upon focused ANBU. His chakra is only high chunin and he can mask it to point where it can only be recognized as a civilian. Possibly having a near perfect chakra control.**

 **Actions: Known to kill and hunt bandits, thieves, notorious missing-nins. A freelance mercenary who can be hired with the right money and the right reasons. After killing, he leaves the vicinity, ashes that can be presumed as burned bodies and holes that can be signifies as marks of his weapon can be found in the vicinity. Hence he is called the Marksman for leaving his marks. His weapon is a device that is somehow designed to discharge projectiles that can move as fast as the speed of sound. He's a high A-Rank nin bordering to low S-Rank nin. He might be related to the one in page 121.**

 **P.S. He killed one of the S-Rank Missing Nin of Iwagakure, Deidara the Mad Bomber and the A-Rank Nin Raiga Kurosuki, and was seen taking Kiba, either he sold it or he kept it for himself. He was also able to injure the S-Rank Missing Nin of Konoha, the Snake Sennin Orochimaru. By doing so, he was able to take the Kusanagi no Tsurugi away from the Snake Sennin's hands.**

 **BOUNTY:**

 **Otogakure no Sato – 750,000 ryo Dead or Alive**

 **Kumogakure no Sato – 800,000 ryo Alive / 500,000 ryo Dead**

 **Iwagakure no Sato – 700,000 ryo Alive**

 **Sunagakure no Sato – 500,000 ryo Alive / 200,000 ryo Dead**

 **Konohagakure no Sato – 800,000 ryo Alive**

 **ORDER:**

 **Approach with Extreme Caution. Numbers doesn't work. His device can fire numerous projectiles without stop. So numbers are useless.**

An infamous nin it seems. To think that he was able to injure Orochimaru. I can see why sensei wants us to be prepared. I can't wait to see this guy. A perfect test to prove my strength and to become even more stronger.

I was stopped on my thoughts when Namikaze suddenly asked something. "Hatake-sensei, why is it that Konoha offers a large amount on him?"

"Well, I don't know why your father does. But I can see that he's interested at the weapon this guy uses. So he gave me a secondary mission, if I were to see him during this mission, " _avoid any form of conflict and just negotiate with the_ _ **Bokashi-Ite**_ _and convince him to join Konoha, if he does not accept, then leave, do not force him, no matter what the circumstances"_ is the order given to me."

I see. Having a device that can fire numerous projectiles continuously is a weapon any village would want. That's why there's a large amount of bounty in his head. He'll be a strong opponent to prove myself.

"Kakashi-sensei, I request to be put in your secondary mission as well, I want to fight him." I declared at my sensei.

"No. Your request is denied, Genin. This is an A-Rank nin bordering S-Rank, I assure you that he's as skilled like me or possibly stronger even." He retorted back.

"Hn. I'll just fight him when the time comes."

I can see Kakashi-sensei only sighed in exasperation. "Fine, have it your way. But only if he accepts a fight with you. You will not engage him as soon as you see him. You will politely request a duel with him before you start engaging him. We will not provoke him. If he does not want to fight, you will not engage, do you understand?" I just nodded, excited at the thought that there's a chance to fight an A-Rank nin sooner than I thought.

"Now, that we're finished in our preparations. We are to move now. We should be able to reach the Wave at the end of the day." He finished then we started moving towards the direction of Wave.

[SCENE BREAK]

 _Narumi P.O.V._

I can feel myself getting closer on something, I don't know what. I just feel it. We are currently on our way to the Wave Country, escorting Tazuna-san in a diamond formation with Hatake-sensei in the front. Me at the left, Satsuki- _san_ at the right and Hinata-san at the rear. I can see Hatake-sensei giggling perversely while reading that damn orange book. While I just remain focus at the current formation, Satsuki- _san_ is the same. And Hinata-san is using her **Byakugan** to scout ahead in case of any ambush.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are two chakra signatures in front of us about 50 meters from now. They're not moving, so I can conclude that they're waiting for us. We'll engage them in about two minutes." Hinata-san saw two enemies waiting to ambush us.

"Okay team, be prepared in engaging them. Protect the client." Hatake-sensei commanded swiftly.

After approaching the two signatures, we only saw a puddle in the middle of the road. Seriously? Using a puddle as a cover? Are they idiots, it hasn't rain in weeks. They didn't even think of using anything realistic.

"Sensei, can we engage now? They cannot hear us from this distance and they will not attack as long as we are not in their range." Hinata asked discretely.

"You have my permission, now go. I'll only interfere if things get hard. You need experience since you girls are fresh out of the academy." He ordered as we moved swiftly.

After hearing Hatake-sensei orders, Satsuki- _san_ and Hinata-san proceeded to dash at the two hidden ninjas. Hinata-san used her **Hakke Kushou** at the puddle forcing the two ninjas to appear. After that Satsuki- _san_ quickly appeared in the side of the one of the ninjas and decided to kick them. I have already grabbed my kunai pouch and took one of the seals I've prepared in advance and started to release the chakra stored in it.

" **Fuinjutsu #9: Horin!** **"** (Seal Technique #9: Disintegrating Circle). The seal was ripped into two then I started to control the two generated orange-hued tendrils that manifested from the two ripped seals, immediately binding the two ninjas that were ensnared by the tendrils which immobilized them.

"That was a good job, team. While I know you don't like each other that much, you have a perfect ten for teamwork. A flawless execution." Hatake-sensei praised us then he gave us an eye smile. Then he looked at me.

"Narumi, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell us what did your new seal did?" He asked. Shock was there in his voice as he was able to see me using a new seal.

"Well, I don't mind Hatake-sensei. Don't worry about it." After that I continued. "The seal that I used this time was a different variation of the number four. I don't want to continuously repeat this every time you ask so I'll say it. Every seal I've created is imbued with my blood and it only reacts to my chakra. The seal this time is a two-part seal. It has three formulas inscribed in it: the one that manifest the dense Uzumaki chakra, the one that binds and immobilizes and the one that connects. It is automatically ripped into two pieces that releases two orange tendrils that can be use to ensnare and immobilize an opponent. After the two opponents have been caught I can control the tendrils with ease and bind the two together." I smiled at them after finishing my explanation.

Satsuki- _san_ then asked a question. "Don't you feel the weight of the people you've bounded with that seal?"

"A good question. Actually, I don't. You see, to use that seal effectively, I need to put an enormous amount of chakra so that I can lift the person bounded with ease. A good example would be this. If the person I've bounded have chakra only worth a quarter of a bottle, and if I were to place a chakra worth a half of a bottle in the seal, I can lift them by controlling the tendrils easily, but if the one I've used the seal on was someone who have a chakra worth of a full amount of a bottle, then the seal breaks. So, as long as I put an enormous amount on the seal, I can lift anyone on the tendrils with ease." I finished.

My whole team only stared at me in shock and Hinata-san suddenly asked another question. "Does that mean you still have seven different types of those seals that you haven't shown to us?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to tell you the truth, but whenever you see me using another type of seal, I'm willing to explain it." I replied cheerfully.

Hatake-sensei still continued to press on. "Wait, are there only nine types of those seals? Or is it possible that there are still more?"

"I don't know sensei. It might be possible. I might have twenty of those or maybe thirty or maybe fifty. I don't know, you'll just have to wait." I replied with a sweet smile and they only continued on staring at me. Hatake-sensei just gaped like a fish when he heard my reply. I wished I had a camera to catch his face. Pity.

"Last question Narumi, how much amount of chakra you placed in that seal? Measure it by using jutsus." Asked by Hatake-sensei.

"I think it's about fifty shadow clones. I'm not sure. But I think it's more than that." He didn't look shocked at my reply anymore since he thought that nothing can surprise him anymore. If I were to tell that my Nii-sama is alive, I think he'll faint.

"Whatever. Damn Uzumaki genes." He just muttered after composing himself. "Well team we need to move forward now. By the way, Tazuna-san, do you mind telling us why are two B-Rank Missing Nins of Kirigakure, Gozu and Meizu targeting you? I suggest you answer truthfully or we might consider abandoning this mission." Hatake-sensei said. His voice was now full of seriousness and not even an ounce of laziness was present. Things are getting serious now it seems.

After Tazuna-san started to tell us about the condition of his country, we decided to continue the job. Knowing that saving a country will increase the reputation of Konoha and it will only prove beneficial for me in finding my Nii-sama.

After walking for a few minutes, I can feel the mist around getting even thicker. Hinata-san suddenly spoke. "There are three people that we'll engage. But the other person seems so far than the other two."

"I see. Anyway team, we proceed with caution." Hatake-sensei ordered. Then we saw a tall, muscular man with short spiky hair, small eyebrows and a white mask covering the lower part of his face reveals himself.

" **Sharingan no Kakashi** (Kakashi of the Sharingan) I see. No wonder the two idiots failed." The man in front of us stated.

" **Kirigakure no Kijin** (Demon of the Hidden Mist) Momochi Zabuza, so you're the one who was hired to kill the bridge builder. Team, formation to protect the bridge builder. I'll handle Zabuza myself." Sensei stated.

I was slow on the move, I don't know why but it's getting closing. It feels as if something familiar is closing in the place.

"Wait Kakashi, we seem to have a company." I saw Zabuza-san draw a kunai and he suddenly threw it in the bushes revealing someone wearing a trench coat and a black suit while carrying a suit case.

"Well, well, well. Look at that. I'm meeting way too many famous people here now. Don't I?" Zabuza chuckled then he continued. " **Bokashi-Ite** seems to have appeared as well." He finished while I feel tension rising without stop.

I don't know why but I feel something familiar on this man. I feel something screaming at my body and mind at him. Hatake-sensei just stood there nervously, knowing that he won't have to deal with only one A-Rank Nin but two of them.


	3. Chapter 2 - Bokashi-Ite

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **NarutoKushina: Thank you for making me remember some things like the toad contract, I completely forgot about that. But fortunately, I found an excuse I can use, so that will be revealed sooner. The same can be said with the punishments of the villagers. Truth be told, I want to focus on the flow of the story along with the development of Naruto, Narumi, and Satsuki. That's why I didn't put much emphasis on Minato and Kushina's conditions. I'll try to come up with a good explanation on that later on.**

 **DestinyVain: I know that my story is too generic. I'm truly sorry for that but I want you to understand that I like these types of stories. But please continue on reading as I'll do my best to make it enjoyable. Thanks a lot for the constructive review.**

 **And for the rest of you guys who like my story, thanks for the support. I hope you guys continue on reading. Thanks a lot.**

 **Well guys, this is just the beginning of my writing. I am just a novice when it comes to writing fanfiction so I hope you'll bear with me while I improve my writing. Thank you for the reviews, and I also hope that you continue on reading this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Fate are not mine. They belong to their respective owners. I do this simply for enjoyment. I don't own anything.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Naruto!" – Human Speech

" **Naruto!"** – Demon Speech

'Naruto!' – Human Thoughts

' **Naruto!' –** Demon Thoughts

" **Time Alter: Triple Accel!"** – Techniques, Jutsus, Titles

 **o-o-o- START -o-o-o**

 _Naruto P.O.V._

I saw the kunai that was thrown by Zabuza coming towards my place. I guess I should just make myself known since I was already seen by Zabuza himself. Dodging the incoming kunai at incoming towards my position, I started to stand up and reveal myself towards to the Konoha nins who are guarding the bridge builder and Zabuza, though there's still someone hiding, probably Zabuza's accomplice.

"Well, you got me there. I didn't expect myself to be detected that easily." I said in a playful tone. The tension is so high these guys need to lower it. Look at those poor genins. They're nervous at the current situation. Well, they can't help it. After all, this is a tight situation that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible.

My eyesight observed the people present. I saw the bridge builder, Hatake, Zabuza, a Hyuuga, and my little sister. Until my eyes stopped on someone I knew.

'Tsuki. My best friend and my rival. I just looked at her and was surprised at the change that happened to her in the past years.

Her raven short hair that makes her looked like a boy. Her beautiful face with painted with her cute scowl and her onyx eyes that reflects the night itself. Her chest was still flat as I saw it last time, but it doesn't matter since her body figure became even more curvaceous. She became even more beautiful.

My heart started on beating fast as soon as our eyes met. I was full of nervousness, wondering if she will recognize who I am even if I changed a lot. But the only thing I saw on her face was excitement, the excitement that I often see on people who wants to prove themselves against someone stronger.

I felt sad that she didn't recognize me but I also felt relief after knowing that she doesn't know my identity. But now is not the time for nostalgia, I'm in a stand-off against two seasoned jounins of their own village. I need to focus.

"Why are you here, **Bokashi-Ite**?" The Demon Mist asked.

"Oh, I'm just doing my job. You guys should know that I'm a freelance mercenary. So that's why I'm here." I replied in a playful tone, trying to lower the tension.

"Is that so? Give me a reason why I shouldn't remove your head from your body."

"Because you can't." I then moved my attention towards Hatake.

"Hatake, don't make any move. I can easily deduce that your mission is to protect the bridge builder, not to attack anyone. So don't butt in." I stated coldly. The only action that Hatake made was lifting his headband, revealing his **Sharingan**.

I placed my one of my hand in my pouch, grabbing a scroll. Then I pointed the said scroll at Zabuza. "You are my mission. To be specific, my employer wants you. I am to give you this scroll and you're to read its content. If you don't trust me, then call your accomplice hiding somewhere. You can even threaten me with a blade while you read that, so that I can prove that I'm telling the truth." I finished, throwing the scroll at his direction.

His accomplice suddenly appeared at my side while creating numerous senbons of ice pointed at every single vital points of my whole body. I supposed she has a **Kekkei Genkai** related to ice. Zabuza started reading the contents of the scroll.

After finishing the scroll, "Is the contents of this scroll true?" He asked, looking at me for a confirmation.

"It's true. You can even look at the signature and stamp as proof. By the way, before you ask, it was me and my employer that defeated him."

I see him taking the information and noticed him signaling something towards his accomplice, after that I saw the senbons of ice moving at my direction so fast that I can't dodge it completely.

Seeing that I have no choice, I used Dad's signature move. **"** **Time Alter: Square Accel!** **"** By using this technique I can adjust my metabolism or achieve superhuman speed by accelerating my movements. This move is the reason why people think I can open the Eight Gates. As far as I know, only two people can move instantly in a blink of an eye, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato with his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) and the Yondaime Raikage, A with his **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Armor). At my maximum speed using **Alter** , I can match those two's speed with effort. But with people not knowing my technique, no wonder they think that I can open the Gates.

I was stopped at my thoughts when I felt the Bounded Field activated within my own body and I started to move faster than a trained ninja can see. I gave a glance at Hatake with his open **Sharingan** and I saw that he was not able to follow my movements. I have already dropped my suitcase at the time my index finger was placed at the trigger of Contender.

I proceeded to shoot the every single senbon targeting me using the ordinary ammunitions stored inside my Contender. I have two different Contenders. The one from Dad that can only fire Origin Bullets and mine that can continuously fire ordinary ammunitions.

After destroying every single senbon at an inhumane speed, I deactivated my Bounded Field, **"** **Release Alter.** **"** and stared coldly at Zabuza who had his accomplice with him at his side.

Shock was evident at his face as he stared me in disbelief for destroying every single one of the senbons that was created by his accomplice at a speed that even he was not able to follow.

"I see, so that's your answer. Huh, Zabuza?" I spoke, in a cold and emotionless tone. I didn't even give him any time to reply as I whispered. **"** **Time Alter: Double Accel** **."** I started charging at him in faster than high-ANBU level speed mixed with Reinforcement focused at my feet.

By the time I reached him, I have already placed my Contender back at the holster and I didn't give him any time to block as my Reinforcement is already in effect at the moment I drove my right fist straight to his stomach, making him cough blood as he started to fly away at a tree. He hit the tree at a fast speed injuring his back at process making him lose consciousness.

" **Stagnate** **."** I muttered as I feel my speed return to its normal state. "Oy, you. Take Zabuza away and heal him. His injury will at least take a whole week to heal. And tell him that I'll be waiting for his answer in a week at the bridge." I stated at Zabuza's accomplice.

" **Kit, the strain in your body for using** **Koyuu Jisegyou** **(Innate Time Control) is gone thanks to me."** Kurama commented. "You forgot to mention Avalon." I retorted and he just ignored it. "Whatever. Just go back to sleep, Kurama." He snorted as he cut off our mental connection after hearing my reply.

As I return my attention towards Zabuza and his accomplice. I joked. "Oh. By the way, tell him that if he doesn't accept, my employer will be sure to melt whatever the thing that makes him a man." I chuckled since I was sure I saw Zabuza shivered even if he was unconscious. So even in dream land, he's scared of her.

 _Narumi P.O.V._

As soon as Zabuza's accomplice took his leave with Zabuza slumped at his shoulder. **Bokashi-Ite** started to walk away but was stopped by Hatake-sensei.

I have a bad feeling about this. Sensei spoked then. "Wait. Can you stay for a little bit? I want to talk to you for a bit. My Hokage wants to offer you a deal. By the way, you really are very skilled for your age. No wonder you could stand toe to toe with S-Rank nins." Hatake-sensei added.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment. Though, what did you say, a deal?" He asked suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow. "Tell your Hokage that I don't want any of his offers so he should just shove those offers down to his ass." He scoffed at Hatake-sensei while making his point.

"I would like to advise you to not insult our Hokage, you could've rejected the offer kindly." He retorted. The man just gave a mocking snort and started to turn his back and walk away.

I interrupted before Hatake-sensei started to reply. "Wait." I called out on the man. "What is it?" He looked back and asked.

"Can you at least tell us your name? I have a feeling we'll meet again sooner." I answered truthfully. He then paused before giving out his name. The feeling I have earlier might be one of the reasons that I'll meet him again.

"I don't really tell my name to others that easily but since you're such a cutie, I'll tell you. Emiya. That's my name." He responded with a flirty grin. The previous emotionless and cold tone was gone. It was replaced with a cheerful tone.

I gave him a sickly sweet smile and I said. "Very well, Emiya-san. My name is Narumi. These two teammates of mine are called Uchiha Satsuki-san and Hyuuga Hinata-san. And by the way, you're not flirting with me by any chance, right?" I continued after seeing him nodded frantically. "I don't care if he isn't here, but only Nii-sama can flirt with me. No one else, so I suggest that you don't lay your hands on me, do you understand?" I finished as a hannya mask with bleeding eyes appeared at my side.

I don't know why but I saw Emiya-san just stood in shock after hearing my proclamation. His face suddenly turned into horror after realizing the mask was staring intently at him.

I smirked at Satsuki-san who was giving me an angry scowl the moment I glanced over her.

Hinata-san didn't care about the mask and she just glared coldly at me. And Hatake-sensei was speechless and a little suspicious over what I said then he just gave a cough and started to speak nervously. "While I appreciate a little comedy, Narumi please remove whatever that thing is." He finished pointing at the place where the hannya mask appeared.

"Oh. I don't know what you're talking about, Hatake-sensei. Are you sure there's something there?" I gently chided him. "Don't play innocent with me, Na–" I interrupted him. "You don't know what you're talking about, right _Kakashi_ -sensei?" I saw him face palming before giving a nervous nod of assurance.

When I looked at the place where Emiya-san is, I didn't saw anyone in his place anymore. Seeing that he isn't here anymore, I motioned to Hatake-sensei saying that we should continue the mission and that we'll see him later on.

 _Satsuki P.O.V._

It was already sunset the time we arrived at the client's house, we were greeted by an older woman at her twenties.

"Dad, you're back! I was worried since it took you so long just to get help." The woman said.

"Well, Tsunami we were ambushed by ninjas on the way. I'm really glad that they decided to accept our request. By the way, where's Inari?" The bridge builder replied back.

"I see. Inari's outside right now. He'll be back later." The woman now named Tsunami continued. "I supposed these cute girls and the one with the facemask are the ninjas?"

"Yes. Tsunami-san, these girls are my cute little genins. The blonde girl is Narumi, the pale-eyed one is Hinata, and the raven-haired girl is Satsuki. And before you ask, don't worry about them. They're one of the top genins we Konoha have." Kakashi-sensei said cheerfully with an eye smile.

"Thanks a lot for accepting the mission, Kakashi-san. At least we'll give you a place to stay during your mission. Come with me upstairs and I'll lead you people to your rooms." Tsunami-san finished.

After being led to our rooms and finishing our meals. Courtesy of Tsunami-san, of course. We were told by Kakashi-sensei that we'll have a small meeting later on.

A couple of hours later, we were gathered outside the client's house. Kakashi-sensei then started to speak, "Okay team, I gathered you here today to tell you that we will have training tomorrow while we guard Tazuna-san. We don't have to worry about Zabuza. From what we've seen, **Bokashi-Ite** said that Zabuza is injured for at least a week and I believe that he will be handling Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei finished.

I asked Kakashi-sensei a question. "Kakashi-sensei, what kind of training we will be doing?"

"We'll determine your chakra affinities tomorrow since we have already finished the chakra control exercises. Then, we'll train you in your affinities then maybe give you girls a couple of C-Rank Jutsus. If that's all of your questions you girls have, we'll continue tomorrow then." Kakashi-sensei replied in return.

[SCENE BREAK]

We were waked by Kakashi-sensei five in the morning. After that, we walk directly to the forest near the client's house until we reach an open field with trees surrounding it.

"Now that we are here, I want you girls to tell me first in what do you want improve with?" Kakashi-sensei questioned.

I saw Hinata replied first. "Sensei, I want to improve in my speed. I can use the speed to make my strikes even faster."

"Okay, but first, besides that reason, what made you want to improve your speed? From our trainings these past months, all you wanted was to make your strikes harder and more painful. I even let you make me into your training dummy." Sensei pressed on.

"I was overwhelmed with what we watched yesterday. That guy's speed is much off the charts, I wasn't even able to follow it. I can't even believe that he's only two or three years older than us." Hinata finished.

"I see. Well, don't get jealous on those guys even if they're your age. Why? Because these guys unlike you girls trained so hard to the point where they bleed as they train nonstop." He lectured us in a serious tone.

"What about you, Satsuki?" Kakashi-sensei pointed at me as he gave me his question.

"Well, I don't really have anything I want your help with. I would want to know my affinity then train on it. I know that I have a fire affinity." I replied.

"Is that so?" He questioned in a rhetorical tone. "What about you, Narumi?"

"Hatake-sensei, maybe my agility and evasion skills. Since my style of combat focuses on using my own seals as offense and defense. I would need to be able to dodge any attacks directed at me." I heard Namikaze reply while giving a smile.

"Then we'll train those after we know what affinities you might have." He finished as he handed us three papers.

"Hatake-sensei, I assume that these papers will let us know our affinities?" Namikaze asked then Hatake-sensei nodded.

"You're right Narumi. These papers are called chakra papers. By putting your chakra in these papers, the paper will let you know your affinity. If it ignites and turns to ash, you have fire affinity. If it becomes wet, then the affinity is water. If it gets split, then you're affinity is wind. If it wrinkles then the affinity you have is lightning and if it turns to dirt then crumble, the affinity you have is earth." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Now then, genins. Put your chakra in the paper and it will let you know you're affinity." He ordered us while patiently waiting for any results.

We first watch Namikaze put her chakra in the paper, the next second, the paper split into two then each of the side burned and wrinkled. Does that mean she has three affinities? And why is the color of the flame blue?

"I wasn't expecting that, three affinities, huh? Damn, your parents made a powerhouse out of you, Narumi." Kakashi-sensei said while seeing Namikaze nod in return.

"I already know about my affinities. My parents gave me the same paper, Hatake-sensei. And they said that the flame is blue because I have a very high affinity on fire." Namikaze replied while Kakashi-sensei retorted. "You know what Narumi, when it comes to your family, nothing will surprise me anymore."

Namikaze then chuckled in return.

"Narumi, what's funny?" Does she find Kakashi-sensei's response as funny?

"Nothing, Hatake-sensei. I'm not laughing at your reaction. I just thought of something. Don't worry about it."

Kakashi-sensei, still perturbed by Namikaze's laughing continued and pointed towards Hinata.

"Hinata, your turn. Put chakra in your paper." Kakashi-sensei ordered Hinata in which Hinata followed in return.

We watch as the paper gets damped and then gets split into two. "Hinata, this means that you have two affinities, water and wind." Hinata nodded as she gave a rare smile.

So she still smiles even though rarely. Then I saw Kakashi gestured me to start as well.

As soon as I put the chakra in my paper, I watch the paper becomes wrinkled to the point where it became a small ball and then it suddenly ignited then turns to ash.

"So you have a very great affinity towards lightning and a secondary one on fire." He said to me and I nodded in excitement of being able to use another affinity besides fire.

Who would've thought that I would have another affinity, and I have a very high affinity on it as well. I can't wait to say this to Itachi-nii! I'm getting closer to 'Ruto's goal. After getting his goal, I would be able to match Danzo and proceed to get my revenge. I'll avenge my clan that has fallen on his hands.

Hearing Kakashi-sensei's voice, I turned my attention on him as I wait for him to speak.

"Now that you girls have learned your affinity, I'll be giving you chakra affinity exercises so that you can improve your control towards your affinity. After that, we will move on the training you girls want." Kakashi-sensei said with gleeful expression as he gave us his annoying eye smile.

"Then, we'll begin your tortu– I mean training after I gave you girls your instructions." He said with a happy expression never leaving his face.

Did he really just say torture? This guy is insane! Damn it, Itachi-nii! Help me!

-o-o-o- SOMEWHERE IN GATO'S BASE -o-o-o-

"I can't believe that I got beaten by that arrogant brat!" Zabuza exclaimed with anger in his voice. As he begun to move, he suddenly felt the pain in his back and he screamed in pain. "Shit! My whole body's broken. Fuck!"

"Zabuza-sama, be careful as you move. You're still not fully healed even if you slept for a whole day." Haku said with worry in her voice.

"Shut it Haku! The humiliation I've felt against that kid. Damn it! I'll get back on him somehow!" Zabuza replied still feeling his broken back being mended by Haku's medicine.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama. I'm just worried about you." Haku then continued. "What about the scroll that he gave to you?"

"I want your opinion on this one, Haku. Apparently, the scroll he gave to me wants me to come back to Kiri. The Mizukage wants me to come back."

"But Zabuza-sama, you rebelled against the Mizukage, why does he want you to come back now? Is that guy here for your head?" Haku said with fear for her master upon hearing the scroll's content.

"You're mistaken on that one Haku. It seems that the bastard Yagura is dead. There's a new Mizukage who wants me to reinstate the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu** (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) with me as its leader. What do you think?"

"I only follow you Zabuza-sama. What you want to do is not of my concern, I will only follow you." Haku replied in a monotone voice.

"I see. Then, we'll continue on this job." Zabuza could only sigh sadly as he saw Haku treats herself as a tool for him.

'I've instilled that she's my tool in her head. It's my fault that she became like that, not hers. I'm really sorry, I wish that someone would be able to remove that mentality of yours Haku.' Zabuza thought with sadness.

"But, Haku, I want you to spy on Gato, and if he suddenly double-crossed us, then we kill him instead. Then we'll accept the scroll."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama. And it seems that Gato has hired other ninjas seeing that we failed on killing the bridge builder." Haku said.

"No matter, if we go for the bridge builder's head, we get the money. And if Gato decides to double-cross us, then we go for his head instead." Zabuza replied only sighing in exasperation since he will be facing the **Bokashi-Ite** later on.

 **As of now, this is one of my short chapters. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you guys continue to read this. And thank you for the reviews. I hope you give me more constructive reviews so that I can improve the story even more.**

 **Well, thanks for reading guys. I'll update the chapter next week I suppose. Don't forget to fav, follow or review. Thanks a lot. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **And if you have any questions regarding Naruto's abilities. It will be explained in the future, don't worry.**


End file.
